


Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight

by BasementVampire



Series: Omegaverse One Shots [1]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bonding, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Come Inflation, Dry Orgasm, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Impregnation, Knotting, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Verse, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BasementVampire/pseuds/BasementVampire
Summary: "Make me yours, forever?"Or, Gerard and Frank finally bond.





	Take a Bite of My Heart Tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> Hello my dears
> 
> I wrote this instead of working on the longer stuff I'm trying to finish... I don't really know if this is Omegaverse but take it as what you will. I may write more of this in the future, though, because I actually kind of like this.
> 
> Also, I'm gifting this to MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance because their latest Omegaverse fic kind of inspired this. Hey--idk if you want this, but you've made me actually kind of like this AU, so here it is. I hope you're having fun on the road
> 
> Anyway, enjoy my procrastination-driven bs

"Do it," Gerard was whispering. "Please, just do it. I want you to."

Frank marveled at how willing his lover was—obedient, but forthright with his own desires and so desperate for this. "Are you sure, baby? Because in a minute I won't be able to pull out. So if you're gonna change your mind, do it quick."

Gerard shook his head, fixing Frank with those honest, adoring eyes. "Oh please, this is all I've ever wanted, Frank. Please? Make me yours, forever?"

"Fuck, baby." Frank's chest hurt a little at that; he'd never been the sentimental type, not really, but with Gerard, things were different. Gerard brought out parts of him that he kept hidden.

Frank loved him with all his heart.

Gerard sighed in pleasure as Frank's thrusts became shorter, until he was barely able to pull out. His Alpha's knot filled him so well, stretching him open and tugging at his rim when Frank attempted to move his hips back. With a blissful feeling, Gerard realized they'd finally done it—they were each other's, completely.

Now, with his knot swelled to its full size, all Frank could do was rock his hips forward and grind into Gerard. He groaned, leaning down to growl in Gerard's ear, "You're mine now, Omega. All mine. And I'm gonna pump you full of my seed and breed you like a bitch."

Gerard whined, shuddering as he held onto the other man.

Hazy with pleasure as he neared his orgasm, Frank let his mouth run, loving the way it made Gerard gasp and squirm. "Now that you're mine, puppy, you better get used to being full. 'Cause I'm gonna keep putting my babies inside you. You'll never be empty, I'll just keep filling up your tummy with my come and breeding you. And every time your cute little baby belly starts to go away, I'll just stuff you up again; I'll just put another baby inside you."

Gerard was moaning, hips bucking frantically against Frank's as he begged, "Yes _please_ , make me your bitch. Make me have your babies."

Sensing that his mate was close, Frank reached between them to grab Gerard's cock. He stroked his Omega fast and rough, making him practically scream. "S'that good, cockslut? Are you imagining how I'm about to stuff you full of my hot come? You thinking about getting impregnated, you filthy whore?"

Gerard's eyes rolled back and he arched off the bed into Frank's body, emitting the most beautiful moans as he came. The sight brought Frank even closer to the edge, hips rocking forward erratically as he watched his mate fall apart.

"God, baby," he gasped, pressing a hand against Gerard's stomach as he thrust shallowly. "Gonna pump you so full..."

Gerard whined with oversensitivity as Frank's knot moved inside him. Then, he felt his Alpha's cock start pulsing inside him, and a sudden surge of pleasure hit him like a punch to the gut. As Frank's seed poured into him, Gerard came again, untouched, nearly sobbing as he rode it out. His body ached with the force of it, but the Omega couldn't control himself; his Alpha was finally claiming him.

Frank gasped when he saw that Gerard was orgasming for the second time in a row, crying with oversensitivity and agonizing pleasure. His hips had stilled inside Gerard, cock buried in his Omega’s ass as he spilled inside him. It was so amazing to know that Gerard was finally _his_.

When Gerard's eyes blinked open, he saw his stomach starting to swell with the come his Alpha was forcing deep inside of him. Frank continued to pump him full, more and more come gushing out of his cock and into Gerard, trapped inside by his huge knot. When Gerard thought he might burst with so much inside him, his belly kept expanding, filling up with his lover's hot come, as his hole was plugged.

"Frank," he gasped. "Oh god, so much."

Humiliatingly, Gerard found that he was hard again. Blushing furiously but too desperate to stop himself, he grabbed his cock and tugged it roughly, moaning with pleasure as he watched his stomach grow from a small bulge to a huge protrusion; it looked like he was in his third trimester of pregnancy.

The thought had Gerard whining as he forced another orgasm from himself, almost painful but utterly euphoric. He didn't have any come left—Omegas never had as much as Alphas, anyways—so Gerard came dry, shaking violently as he climaxed for the third time.

Frank watched his desperate, whorish lover come again, forcing his body to orgasm even though he was spent. Gerard's eyes crossed and he looked absolutely gorgeous, convulsing and moaning, clenching around Frank's swollen cock. Frank watched his Omega's stomach grow as he was stuffed with come, unable to leak out of him and having no other option than to fill Gerard's stomach, leaving him distended and bulging, utterly full of come.

Finally, Frank was finished pumping come into him, though his knot plugged him up and kept everything inside Gerard. Gerard was limp on the bed, cross-eyed and twitching and fucked out. Frank would have thought he was unconscious had his eyes not been open.

"Mm, baby," Frank murmured, stroking his lover's enormous belly. When he pushed down, it was firm but gave a little, as it was filled with liquid. Gerard gave a small whimper, but otherwise didn't move. "God, pretty soon your tummy is gonna be big like this all the time, and it'll have my baby growing inside."

Frank sat back on his heels, exhausted but enamored with the sight of his lover like this. Maybe it was weird, but Frank was insanely turned on by Gerard's huge belly and knowing that it was stuffed with his come. He loved having his Omega plugged up like this, bloated with come; maybe it was a weird fetish, or maybe it was just his biology.

After several minutes, Gerard came to. He smiled up at Frank, sleepy and blissed out. "I'm yours now," he said, voice barely audible.

Frank nodded, kissing him gently. His knot wasn't showing signs of going down any time soon, but that was okay. "Can I?"

Gerard nosed at his Alpha's neck in reply, dragging his teeth over the spot. "Love you," he whispered before biting down, moaning softly into Frank's skin.

When he was done, Frank marked him in return, sinking his teeth into the tender skin under Gerard's ear and lapping up the blood. His stomach swooped as he realized that was it; they were finally bonded.

Gerard was startled when he saw that Frank was crying a little. "Frankie? What's wrong, baby?"

Frank smiled tearfully. "I just—I love you so much."

"I love you, too, Alpha," Gerard replied, caressing the other man's face gently. "Now let's try to get into a more comfortable position. I think we're gonna be stuck like this for a while."

Frank managed to maneuver them so they were lying on their sides, facing each other. Gerard's round stomach was still bulging between them, but they made it work.

"Gee," Frank said, rubbing his lover's belly. "Do you really think you'll get pregnant?"

Gerard's eyes were already closed, but he replied, "I don't know. I hope so."

Frank smiled, heart aching at how much he loved this man. "Yeah. Me too."


End file.
